1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A DC-DC converter converts an input voltage from a battery coupled thereto and supplies a variety of circuits with a stabilized output voltage. The circuits to which the DC-DC converter supplies a power supply voltage include circuits that are incorporated in electronic devices such as personal computers, mobile phones, gaming devices, and digital cameras.
Techniques related to the DC-DC converter are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192312, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192323, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-223837.